Language translation is usually performed by linguists and language experts. However, the cost incurred for translation services performed by experts is very high and generally prohibitive. Lately, crowdsourcing has emerged as a favorable option for getting translation services at a reduced cost. However, the primary problem associated with crowdsourcing a translation task is checking the validity of the translation. This is especially a problem due to a very large number of crowdworkers available on any known crowdsourcing platform. The process of verification of translations performed by crowdworkers is time consuming and cost intensive.
In light of the above problems, a more robust technique for verifying translations performed by crowdworkers is required.